


Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Coming Out, Crying, Gay Will Byers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i’ll probably continue this in the future <3
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 43





	Promise

— 8:46pm —

Mike walked up to his room, holding back tears. He didn’t mean to touch Will like that. To hold his hand. He just got excited and wasn’t thinking. He sped into his room and slammed the door, hearing his mom scold him over the sounds of his heavy breaths. 

He didn’t know where Will was, if he was even out of the house, he didn’t care. He was so embarrassed over what he’d done, he just wanted to go to sleep. He got in bed and pulled the covers over him, shoving his head into his pillow in an attempt to muffle his cries. 

He had never cried like this before, but he was upset. Really upset. He knew he had feelings for Will, but he was confused. He had grown up thinking that being gay was something to be ashamed of. Whether it was Troy’s taunts from back in 7th grade, or overhearing how his dad talked about it, he always thought that being gay was wrong somehow. But he didn’t think he was gay. He liked El when she was around, and he liked her a lot. But he liked Will too.

He liked Will. He finally admitted it to himself. His realization had just made him cry more. What would the others think of him? Would anyone still want to hang out with him? Would his family still love him? These thoughts raced through his head as he was able to calm down, losing the will to stay awake and drifting off into a light sleep. 

— 8:28am —

Will walked up to the doorstep Wheeler house. He rang the doorbell a couple of times before Mike’s mom came to the door.  
“Oh hi, Mrs. Wheeler, is Mike ready?”  
She went to the base of the steps and called his name. “Mike? Mike!? Will’s here. Come on, you need to get ready. I have to leave in five minutes.”

Mike rubbed his eyes and checked the clock, seeing how late it already was. There was no way he was going to be able to get dressed and deal with confronting Will before school started. He pulled the covers back over him. 

“Tell Will to leave!”  
“What?”  
“I’m sick today, I can’t go!”  
Before she could start again, Will interrupted.  
“Mrs. Wheeler, he seemed upset last night. Can I go talk to him?”  
“Oh, sure sweetie. I have to go pick up something, can you make sure the two of you get to school before 9?”  
“Yes, of course.”

Will walked up the stairs and made his way to Mike’s room. He knocked on Mike’s door. “Mike?”  
Mike froze when he heard Will’s voice. Will’s sweet voice. This is what he was afraid of. He couldn’t just talk to Will like everything was normal after last night, especially in his bedroom.

He remembered the way Will’s eyes froze and looked at him when he grabbed his hand. Mike pulled the covers further over him. “Go away,” he said. Will looked down, thinking. He knew last night was awkward, but he didn’t want Mike to feel bad. He cared about him, and he wasn’t going to let this affect Mike any longer. 

Will was able to open the door, as Mike forgot to lock it the night before. Mike heard the door open and covered his face with the blanket, peeking his eyes out to see Will. 

Will looked at him softly, sitting on his bed and saying, “what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Go away.”  
“Mike, I know-“  
“No, Will, you don’t know. You have no idea what’s going on with me right now, so just leave. You wouldn’t understand.”  
“I would understand,” Will snapped, contrasting from his normally soft tone, “you know you can tell me anything. I would never stop- stop being your friend.”

Mike wiped a tear from his eye under the covers.  
“Will, I don’t think-“  
“Please, just tell me what’s wrong.”  
Mike couldn’t hold all his emotions in, especially not to Will. He decided to try and come to tell Will what he was feeling.  
“Will, I just- you’re gonna hate me if I tell you this.”  
“Mike, I could never hate you. I promise.” Will put a hand on Mike’s shoulder as his head started to peek out from under the blanket.  
“Will, I- I think I’m-“ he swallowed. “I think I’m gay.”  
Mike cursed himself for actually saying it.

“Oh-“ Will started before Mike cut him off.  
“But I’m not! I mean, I like girls, but I think I like boys too…” his voice trailed off. He cursed himself again for revealing so much to Will. But Will was his best friend. He loved him. He couldn’t hide it anymore.

There was a silence in the room for a few seconds before Will said, “so you’re bi?”  
“Bi?”  
“Yeah, bisexual, it means you like boys and girls.”  
“Oh… I guess, I-“  
“Mike, I-“ Will held back tears. Mike noticed this and a million thoughts ran through his head. Does he hate me? Is he ever going to want to talk to me again? Is this the end of our friendship?  
Will wiped away a tear and took a deep breath.

“I’m gay.”  
The words came out. Mike was shocked. Out of all the scenarios that went through his head, this wasn’t one of them. He never expected his best friend to be gay. A part of him was happy, happier than he’d ever been, but it quickly turned back to sadness once he realized that Will was crying in his hands. Mike sat up in his bed, and pulled Will closer to him. They hugged, still just a friendly hug, and Mike said things to comfort him.

“It’s going to be okay, Will.”  
“Are you sure? I mean, what will they think of us? What if they try to hurt us? How-“  
“Will,” Mike turned his head to face his and looked him in the eye. “I won’t let them hurt you. Never ever.”  
Will wrapped his arms around Mike and started sobbing again. He couldn’t make out words. He buried his head into Mike’s shoulder.  
“Promise?” Will choked.  
“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll probably continue this in the future <3


End file.
